It was worth it
by kettleowl
Summary: 10 words, 10 drabbles


**Force**

The first time Yamaguchi had used force on Tsukishima was when he told Tsukishima that the way he had been lately was really pathetic. He had screamed at Tsukishima, grabbed his collar and proceeded to yell his head off.

That was when Tsukishima really saw what his best friend was made of and he couldn't say he was really surprised. He had always known Yamaguchi was a time bomb, waiting for the right moment to explode and sweep away everything in its way, which also included Tsukishima.

"Just when did you become such a cool guy?"

**Non-combatant**

Each of their matches was like a fight and players were soldiers. They played with all they had got, with the hope of standing on the court longer, with the hope of winning, with the hope of playing another game.

It was every player's dream, even for a non-combatant like Yamaguchi. As he stood outside the battlefield and watched, his body itched with the desire to stand on that court. He longed to join them, even just for a few short minutes.

**Best**

One of the things Yamaguchi was best at was cooking. Although he didn't even know it himself. His family had no tradition in cooking and it came as a pleasant surprised for them. Aside from his family, the only person who had tasted his cooking was Tsukishima.

Tsukishima secretly liked Yamaguchi's food. Not only because it was absolutely delicious but also because every time Tsukishima ate hi cooking, Yamaguchi would have the best smiles ever, happy and serene.

**Cross-dressing **

"No offense – hahaha – but you do look good in that dress." Tanaka said while laughing and rolling on the floor along with Nishinoya. The other members of the team were trying their best to stifle their laugh.

For their upcoming festival, the drama club had prepared a special play and was in the middle of making the costumes. But with their usual model unable to come to school – a broken leg and currently in the hospital – the drama club needed a substitute. A member of the drama club was Yamaguchi's friend and she dragged him in to be the substitute with the reason of he had the perfect height.

Yamaguchi reluctantly agreed but he didn't expect it would be long enough for him to miss volleyball practice, which was worrisome enough for one Sugawara Koushi to suggest going to look for him. And that was led to this situation.

Yamaguchi tried his best to stand still so the needle wouldn't poke him though all he wanted to do was dig a hole and go die in it. But he couldn't because he was still under the mercy of the drama club's costumes designers and those sharp needles. So, Yamaguchi, looking as red as Nekoma's uniform stood there stiffly, too embarrassed to look up from the ground. And failed to notice the blushing Tsukishima standing not far from there.

**Adversity**

It was hard, really hard when the came face o face with an adversity. Despite that, they fought, they struggled and most of the time, they came out beaten up and dead tired. But every single one of them, they became even more bonded and Tsukishima was grateful for that.

**Wrong ( ? )**

They shouldn't be doing this, especially here. They could be caught any moments. But as Tsukishima deepened the kiss and their bodied came closer together, Yamaguchi found himself forgetting everything. All that mattered were Tsukishima and those touches.

**Education**

They did get caught in the end though, and by no other than Suga-senpai. Well, it was practically their fault for making out in the clubroom. They really didn't regret it, until now.

Right now, sitting in the middle of the clubroom, in front of them was Suga-senpai explaining safe homosexual sex and all that related. And even if they wanted to escape, there was Daichi-san behind him, his expression promised death if they even dared to look away from Suga-senpai.

**Mine (Announcement)**

"Yamaguchi is mine and exclusive to me only. Do not touch him." Tsukishima suddenly declared one day. Aside from Sugawara and Sawamura, everyone had their mouth on the floor and Kageyama tossed the ball right into Hinata's face.

And to (unnecessary) make his point clearer, tsukishima wrapped his hand around Yamaguchi's waist, bowed down and kissed him.

**Little**

Yamaguchi wasn't small; he wasn't a shorty either (cue Hinata's whine from afar). But in these moments, lying in Tsukishima 's hold, with that body surrounded him and that warmth enclosed him, Yamaguchi felt little but in the good way. Like he was protected and cared for; and he thought that yes, that was definitely the truth.

**Treasure**

Tsukishima didn't hold many things dear to his heart. All those things had to be extra special to even have his attention. But one thing Tsukishima considered his treasure was his relationship with Yamaguchi. Through out the years, Yamaguchi had always been with him. He stayed when Tsukishima was a jerk, a train wreck and many more. He was there when Tsukishima needed him the most. And he stuck with Tsukishima even when they fought. How may time they had fought was worth it all in the end though. All of it was worth it to wake up everyday to a freckled face and two bodies tangled together. It all worth it to hear those three words being said by Yamaguchi and to reply back with the same words

"**I love you"**


End file.
